Early in the 1990's the evolution of scalar type armor was reinvented using 1″ diameter 0.032 thick titanium alloy discs in an imbricated pattern applied to an adhesive coated high strength fabric substrate(s). This eliminated rivets, wires, or sewn envelops as was the method of affixing tiles or coins in a scalar armor format using the prior art. Further evolution of this method involved using larger high toughness metallic or high hardness ceramic 2″ diameter disks formed into a discus shape to limit weight and thickness of the redundant overlaps inherent in scalar armor. The problem however with scalar rifle resistant armor systems has always been the excessive thickness and weight caused by the redundant two and three tile overlaps present over the entire system. These overlapped areas when flexed caused weak areas of the system, and a weight penalty that is no longer competitive in the current art of today's modern ballistic armor systems. Thus there is a need to reduce the weight and thickness while improving flexibility of an armor system meant to defeat rifle rounds in the modern era of armor meant for body protection, vehicles, aircraft, and structures.